The objective of the proposed research is to define and..describe the DSM- III personality disorder in an epidemiologic context. The objective as well is to describe the relationship these Axis II measures have with Axis I psychiatric conditions. The method is to employ data collected in the Clinical Reappraisal (CR) of the Baltimore site of the Epidemiologic Catchment Area (ECA) Program. A probability sample of 810 community-residing subjects were personally examined by psychiatrists using a standardized method for data collection and the DSM-III criteria for diagnosis. All the DSM-III personality characteristics were identified and recorded in the examination. The analysis of this data will be accomplished in three phases. In the first phase, psychometric and multivariate statistical analyses will focus on the 93 personality traits grouped in eleven disorder categories and test the internal construct validity of these personal attributes. The second phase will employ socio demographic variables, potential antecedents and outcome measures to address the external validity of these personality measures. The third phase will focus on the relationship between these personality measures and the Axis I conditions, intending to address the hypotheses that specific personal vulnerabilities lead to specific psychiatric conditions. This analysis should contribute to the nosology of the personality disorders; to the confidence with which we use clinically relevant personality measures for application within the clinic as well as for future research. The importance of the design is that these measures will be unhindered by the bias of the clinic and that of the questionnaire.